


Applesauce

by spiralicious



Series: Winter Break 2011: Naughty List [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: AU, Community: hentai_contest, Crack, Food Porn, M/M, Nuri 'verse, Winter Break: Naughty List
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nuri gets treated to breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applesauce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



> Originally written for Hentai Contest's 2011 Winter Break at live journal under the name kattrip033. This prompt is from the naughty list. Prompt: Latkes.

Nuri was rousted out of slumber by the smell of something delicious. He opened his eyes to confirm that he was still in fact in Kain’s room in the barracks. There were certainly always a lot of smells there, but this was the first delicious one. “Kain?”

Master Sergeant Fuery briefly looked away from his cooking. “You’re awake! It’s almost done.” Kain happily hummed away, finishing up breakfast for his beautiful Nuri.

Nuri was sure he’d woken up in yet another alternate universe, but decided it couldn’t be that bad if someone was cooking for him.

“Here we go.” Kain dutifully brought over a tray to serve Nuri breakfast in bed. Nuri took inventory of what was in front of him while Kain fussed with his napkin. There was coffee, orange slices, and…latkes?

“You made latkes?” Nuri was suspicious. His mother’s always tasted grainy and pasty and Nuri had never seen Kain actually cook anything before.

Kain nodded with pride and waited patiently to see how Nuri liked then. Nuri gave him his best fake smile and brought the potentially gag inducing food to his mouth. It was delicious. Kain clearly needed to be rewarded.

“You have any apple sauce?”

“For the latkes? Um, maybe.” Kain stared to get up.

“No. I was thinking we could try the breakfast version of what we did with the whipped cream last night.” Nuri grinned.

Kain wondered how he’d gotten so lucky.


End file.
